


Out of Her League

by abutterflyobsession



Series: Strange Magic Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom, strange magic movie - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Human AU, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abutterflyobsession/pseuds/abutterflyobsession
Summary: Dawn thinks Sunny is too "out of her league" and that's why she goes after other guys. (sent by hobbittastic)





	Out of Her League

Marianne looked up from her laptop, “Wait … you like Sunny? How long has this–”

“Of course I do! I mean, he’s amazing!” Dawn dropped on the couch and flopped around on it like a sad fish.

“Weren’t you just on a date with–”

“I ditched him. He kept lecturing me about Star Wars. I’ve seen Star Wars! I love Star Wars! Do I know that in an unused script Darth Vader’s great-grandfather was Jawa? No! Do I care? Also no!”

“Is that true–”

“I’m generalizing!”

“Sorry. Go on.”

“I couldn’t stand it anymore! I know I’m silly and shallow and a total ditz–”

“Hey now–”

“–but even I don’t deserve to put up with Brad and his undying love for Darth Maul! Marianne, why are all the guys in my league such losers? Okay, well, they would be, but why do I mind so much?”

“… am I actually allowed to answer or are you–”

“I’m not going to interrupt!”

“Um, you find him and his kind obnoxious because they are losers and you are not? You are so far out of their league they shouldn’t even be able to see you with the Hubble telescope.”

“Don’t be nice,” Dawn pouted, resting her chin on the arm of the couch, her hand trailing on the floor, “it’s out of character.”

“Setting all that aside, go back to the part where you like Sunny.”

“I _adore_ him! He’s so cool and talented and deep … he puts up with me because we’ve been friends forever, but he’d never look at me twice as girlfriend material.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since he grew a soul patch.”

“Okay maybe you are shallow.”

“Shut up, it was a joke. I don’t know since when! Since forever? And I just didn’t really notice until … I don’t know! He’s just so great and cute! I want to marry him and drive off into the sunset in a horse-drawn carriage!”

“Okay,” Marianne said, “First thing: you are crazy smart and talented, no argument. Second: Sunny has been crazy in love with you since preschool, probably–”

“What–!?”

“–and _third_ : just before you burst into my apartment and poured your deepest secrets out to me Sunny went into the kitchen for a drink and he’s been petrified in front of the fridge ever since.”

Dawn shot up to her knees on the couch and snapped her head around toward the kitchen.

Sunny was standing there, the refrigerator door open, a bottle of juice tipping in his slack grip, a trickle of juice dripping onto the floor.

Dawn squeaked.

Marianne picked up her laptop and got off the couch. “I’m going to see if the creepy landlord will let me use his wifi. Be sure to send me a wedding invite.”

 

 


End file.
